La caída del creador
by Karelin-Olfassodottir
Summary: ALGUNA VEZ TENDREMOS ALAS. Guillermo Lamas está destrozado por la muerte de su adorada musa, Isabel... He aquí una pequeña descripción de su sufrimiento.


**One-shot de la telenovela mexicana "Alguna vez tendremos alas". No se rían xDU Esto es muy serio para mí (?) Es de hecho la única novela que me ha gustado uwu Nadie comprende la percepción tan profunda que tengo de ella... En fin~**

**Los personajes, historia original y eso no me pertenecen. Solo escribo este fanfic por entretención propia y de quienes lo lleguen a leer~ Eso sí, el concepto del fanfic, la percepción de los sentimientos que se plantean y su descripción, me pertenecen, por supuesto.**

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde que las puertas del magnífico estudio permanecían cerradas. Nadie en absoluto se atrevía a intentar abrir, ni siquiera el mayordomo, y por increíble que pareciera, tampoco Rosaura. Porque sabía que la puerta tenía trabas, seguramente el largo sofá que estaba adentro ahora cumplía otra función tras el portal. Pero eso era lo de menos. Lo que interesaba en realidad era la persona que se encontraba encerrada ahí. En medio de la cara alfombra aterciopelada, rodeado de pedazos de cerámica rota, pentagramas partidos por la mitad, pedazos de madera negra y teclas arrancadas con brutalidad del piano de cola entera que antes solía estar de pie e imponente en el centro del lugar, justo ahí estaba el largo y flacucho cuerpo desmejorado del que alguna vez fue músico. No hacía mucho lo era, precisamente un mes atrás. ¿Qué había acabado con él? La muerte... Y no precisamente la suya, sino la próxima que se venía a la que fue su esposa hasta hace una semana.

- Isabel...

Sí, su musa había muerto antes de lo previsto, llevándose con ella la fuerza que Guillermo Lamas ocupaba para crear el universo y mostrar el "Big Bang" en el teatro, manejando el caos con su batuta y haciendo que sus ángeles trabajaran a todo lo que daban con tal de que la creación quedara perfecta y armoniosa, todo a compás, todo a tiempo...

Ese tiempo ahora había sido cruel con él. Se había adelantado, había corrido como solo un atleta podría hacerlo, y rompió su propio record, no solo en velocidad, sino también en audacia. Había cobrado tantas víctimas... Su amada Isabel, su cuerpo calcinado aún lo perseguía como una pesadilla en vida, su pequeña hija, su princesa, Alejandra, había quedado inválida tras el desastroso accidente de auto, y él... Bueno, él podía morirse justo en ese instante, y probablemente sería lo mejor que pudiera pasarle.

No lo entendía. Él era un siervo de Dios, que trabajaba en la creación del universo fervientemente. Nunca le fallaba, siempre estaba a tiempo, al igual que sus notas, y todo lo que creaba era bello, apasionado, dedicado, simplemente hermoso. ¿Cómo podía él ser castigado por Dios de esa manera? Si él le había servido tan lealmente... Seguramente nadie se había dedicado tanto a servirle como él con su música...

Un gemido ahogado se escapó de la garganta del hombre, y tal como un niño, se giró sobre su costado para hacerse un ovillo ahí mismo en el suelo, tomando sus rodillas sobre su pecho y abrazándolas, como si de alguna manera eso fuera a evitar que su alma se desmoronara en los pedazos que ya estaba partida. Una a una, sus lágrimas caían a la alfombra y dejaban una mancha oscura por la humedad. Lo que quedaba del grandioso Guillermo Lamas era solo su cuerpo, que se convulsionaba en el suelo por el llanto.

No, ese ya no era Guillermo, el gallardo, intelectual e imponente manojo de nervios que se sacaba de quicio cuando trabajaba, el genio galán que parecía hacer poemas cuando escribía en el idioma del pentagrama musical. Su cuerpo era una coraza que solo tenía dolor adentro, porque su alma se había ido de esta, para evitar tanto sufrimiento y vagar en pena alrededor de él, mirándole con lástima. No le interesaba, no le importaba, él en sí era lo de menos. Sin Isabel, no quedaba nada por lo que valiera la pena seguir la patética rutina de despertar, encerrarse en el estudio y hacer música, porque la música misma había muerto. Aunque si lo meditaba bien, lo único que tenía en esos momentos, era su pequeña hija. Ahora que se daba un momento para recordar, había calado que la niña estaba en el hospital, internada, y no podía dejarla ahí. Era su princesa después de todo, su adoración, suya y de Isabel, su amada Isabel... Solo por eso debería de tratar de recuperar fuerzas, porque si él no las tenía, no podría transmitírselas a su hija, que las necesitaba con urgencia.

El dolor en su pecho se desvaneció apenas un poco, lo suficiente como para tener control de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, y con movimientos pesados comenzó la odisea que implicaba ponerse de pie sin caerse al instante por la falta de energía. Naturalmente, todo a su alrededor dio vueltas cuando su cabeza alcanzó la mayor altura posible sobre el suelo, y por acto reflejo, buscó su piano para apoyarse. Pero este no estaba ahí. En su lugar, se encontró con un montón de escombros de madera que le hicieron tropezar y caer de nuevo. Cierto, él se había encargado de destruir a "Dios" por haberlo traicionado. El dolor de su corazón era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, a tal grado que anuló su dolor físico al caer sobre todo el montón de madera. Realmente se le antojaba quedarse ahí tirado, pero ahora que había tomado una resolución no debía de hacerlo. Así que se obligó a si mismo a ponerse de pie una vez más, con esa pequeña llama de coraje que aún quedaba viva en él, y una vez más, Guillermo Lamas estuvo de pie, con la mirada tan penetrante como la de un halcón, como si su alma se hubiera decidido a regresar a su cuerpo y ayudarle a superar su dolor.

Trastabillando, dio los primeros pasos hacia la puerta, y luego de hacer un esfuerzo más para quitar el gran sofá de la entrada, quitó el seguro al pestillo, y abrió, siendo fulminado por la luz de la mañana. Caminó en silencio, totalmente concentrado en lo pertinente, y procurando no romperse de nuevo en el camino. Así se mantuvo, así le pidió a Sebastián que le alistara ropa limpia y algo de comer. Tras darse un baño y comer algo luego de una semana de no hacerlo, tomó las llaves de su automóvil y se encaminó directo al hospital, en donde se encontró con Rosaura. Intercambiaron miradas de dolor, y recomponiéndose una vez más, entró a la habitación para mirar a su pequeña, llena de vendajes y cubierta con una sábana de la cintura para abajo. Una sonrisa que procuró ser lo más sincera posible adornó su demacrado rostro, y se acercó para depositar un beso en la frente de su pequeño ángel. No podía abandonarla, debía de ser fuerte. Esperaba que el tiempo, así como se había apresurado a quitarle a su musa, también fuera piadoso y le ayudara a sanar...


End file.
